Blossom
by Rachael137
Summary: Kyuhyun mungkin menyukai Sungmin. Namun Sungmin sepertinya sangat menyukai Jongwoon. Bukankah Kyuhyun bukan orang yang akan mengorbankan persahabatan demi cinta? Tapi, apakah benar seperti itu? - KYUMIN - Slight!YeMin - YAOI - Typo - Oneshot special for my 'My Little Sweetheart' reader which is Update Just Now :p -


**Tittle** :** Blossom**

**Main Cast** : Kyuhyun x Sungmin [KyuMin]

**Support Cast** : Kim Jongwoon; Hyukjae; Onew

**Genre** : Romance (?) , Fluff (?)

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin are belongs to each other… ^^

**A.n : KyuMin is REAL!**

**By : Zen~**

**[BLOSSOM]**

_**Nama pria itu Sungmin. Lee Sungmin Tidak terlalu tampan, malah lebih cocok jika dia dibilang cantik, namun pria itu bisa membuat duniaku berubah indah seketika. Bukan pria dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan seperti pria lain yang pernah mendekatiku, tapi dia adalah pria dengan daya tarik magis tersendiri untukku. Tenang, namun karakternya terlihat sangat kuat dimataku. Ani, memang dia adalah pria yang kuat. **_

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apakah kau melihat Kim Jongwoon?" pria itu menyapaku lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya aku tersentak karena suaranya hari ini. Mendengarnya menyebutkan namaku sepertinya bisa membuat detakkan jantungku berubah tidak beraturan. Jangan tanyakan mengapa, aku juga tidak tahu alasannya.

"Ani, aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini. Memangnya ada apa?" aku bertanya pada pria itu sambil berpura-pura sibuk dengan pianoku. Entahlah perasaanku mengatakan jika aku melihat wajahnya saat ini, debaran jantungku bisa bertambah dua kali lipat kencangnya.

"Aish..kemana sih orang itu? dia belum memakan bekal makan siangnya hari ini!" pria itu menjawab dengan nada kesal. Sepertinya dia sudah mencari Jongwoon kemana-mana tapi belum juga menemukannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bolehkah aku menitipkan sesuatu padamu?" Belum juga aku memberikan jawaban untuknya, dia sudah masuk ke ruang latihanku dan kini sudah berada di hadapanku. Dan ekspresi tubuhku sudah tidak bisa aku kendalikan lagi. Oh..ayolah Kyuhyun kemana ekspresi dingin yang biasa kau tunjukan kesemua gadis diluar sana?

"Tolong berikan ini pada Jongwoon jika dia datang kesini nanti. Omo, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apakah kau demam?" sial, kenapa pria itu berada sedekat ini sih denganku? Dan lagi, dia kini menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahiku. Aish, jantungku!

Dan tanpa sadar aku menepis tangannya tiba-tiba. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejutnya setelah tanganku menampik keras tangannya. Apa kau sudah gila Cho Kyuhyun? Memperlakukan seseorang seperti itu sama saja dengan membunuh image dinginmu sendiri.

"Oh, Mianhae. Aku hanya khawatir karena kau seperti sedang demam." Pria yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu membungkuk hormat didepanku dan kemudian memutar tubuhnya meninggalkanku setelah sebelumnya menitipkan pesan padaku. "Jongwoon belum makan sejak kemarin, tolong paksa dia agar dia makan. Terima Kasih Kyuhyun-ssi. "

Kau sepertinya memang sudah gila Kyuhun-ah. Dia itu pria milik Jongwoon! Kenapa kau berdebar hanya karena suara dan sentuhan tangannya? Tidak, hentikan sekarang juga, atau kau akan membuat persahabatan ini hancur berantakan.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin. Entah bagaimana nama itu sekarang menjadi tiga suku kata wajib yang ada didalam fikiranku. Alasan terkuat saat ini adalah karena aku menyukainya, namun itu benar-benar bukan alasan yang bagus jika mengingat pria itu milik Jongwoon, sahabatku sekaligus vocalis group kebanggaanku yang sudah setengah mati aku ajak bergabung dengan band ini sejak awal masuk ke Kyunghee high school.

Jadi, sepertinya bukan hal yang bijaksana jika band ini harus hancur hanya karena seorang pria. Tidak, aku tidak ingin hidupku seperti melodrama picisan itu.

"Ya! Apa itu yang ada di sampingmu?" Hyukjae yang baru saja datang langsung merapat kearahku begitu melihat sesuatu yang asing disebelahku. Aku langsung menepis tangannya saat dia sudah mulai sibuk membuka bungkusan orange yang tadi diberikan Sungmin padaku.

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya saja membuka barang yang bukan milikmu Lee Hyukjae!" ketusku padanya. Hyukjae nampak kesakitan karena pukulanku tadi. Tapi aku tidak peduli, bungkusan itu adalah amanah dari Sungmin untuk Jongwoon.

"Kenapa kau begitu menakutkan? Bagaimana nanti kalau tanganku cedera dan tidak bisa menari diatas panggung?" Hyukjae lagi-lagi mengeluarkan mata berbinar-binar miliknya. Itu ciri khas saat dia merasa terancam dengan seseorang.

"Cara itu tidak akan berhasil untukku, Hyukjae-ah! Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu dan kita berlatih!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan baju ini?" tanya Hyukjae polos.

"Baju olah raga?" aku membalasnya tidak yakin. "Sebaiknya kau cium bagaimana wangimu saat ini Hyukjae-ah."

Dan aku bisa melihat Hyukjae merubah ekspresinya seketika. Campuran antara tidak percaya dan entahlah aku juga bingung mengartikan maksud tatapannya padaku begitu dia mencium wangi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu? Wangi seperti ini sangat disukai wanita belakangan ini. Sangat Maskulin!" komentarnya setelah dia mencium wangi tubuhnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Benar-benar anak yang lucu.

.

.

.

_**Ketika semua hal yang tersembunyi di ketahui oleh orang lain, apakah akan membuat semua hal menjadi lebih mudah? Apakah aku harus mengatakan perasaanku saat aku melihat bahwa pria itu tidak dicintai seperti yang aku harapkan.**_

.

.

.

Aku melihat Jongwoon memasuki ruang latihan Club No.1, nama group kami, ketika aku mendengar suara gaduh dari arah pintu masuk.

"Ya! Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru datang?" aku bertanya padanya yang baru saja masuk dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal. Apa dia baru saja berkelahi lagi tadi? Melihat bekas darah disudut bibirnya sepertinya dugaanku benar. Aih..memang agak menyusahkan sih jika mempunyai wajah yang tampan sekaligus menyebalkan seperti dia. Ada saja pria lain yang iri padanya.

"Jangan bertanya seolah aku adalah seorang buronan! Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara saat ini!" Jongwoon mejawab pertanyaanku dengan gaya bossy miliknya. Tidak bisakah dia menjawabku dengan sedikit sopan? Biar bagaimanapun aku ini kan leader-nya.

"Bibirmu berdarah lagi? kali ini apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang, aku tidak ingin bicara! Nanti saja bertanyanya. Aku ingin tidur sebentar sampai yang lain datang!"

Aish, lagi-lagi aku dibentak olehnya. Aku sudah berfikir ratusan kali untuk menaklukannnya, tapi sepertinya tidak pernah berhasil. Dari mulai cara yang lembut sampai cara yang kasar sudah aku coba. Daripada dia memutuskan keluar dari group ini, lebih baik aku bertahan sedikit dengan tingkah lakunya.

Aigoo..sayang sekali vocalist lain yang tak kalah hebat sudah bergabung dengan group lain. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan memilih pria dengan tabiat buruk sepertinya.

"Jongwoon-ah, ada titipan untukmu dari Sungmin. Dia bilang kau belum makan sejak kemarin. Ini, makanlah!" Aku menghampirinya dan menyerahkan kotak makan dengan bungkus orange itu kepadanya. Jongwoon menerimanya, namun menatapku tak percaya.

"Dia menitipkan ini padamu? Aish…Dia itu benar-benar tidak kehabisan akal untuk memaksaku!" entah perasaanku saja atau bukan, tapi sepertinya Jongwoon nampak tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Makan saja Kyuhyun-ah, aku sudah makan tadi!" elaknya kemudian menyodorkan balik kotak makan itu padaku. Aish, apakah mereka sedang bertengkar? Kenapa respon Jongwoon seperti itu?

"Bau apa ini? Ah..ayam goreeeenggg…Hyung, kau membawa ayam goreng?" Onew yang baru saja tiba sejak membeli minuman tadi langsung menghampiriku dan menyambar kotak bekal itu. Aku yang masih terkejut dengan ekspresi Jongwoon tadi tidak dapat mempertahankan kotak bekal itu.

"Ya! Itu bukan milikmu Onew! Cepat kembalikan!"

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun-ah, biarkan saja dia menghabiskannya. Lagipula sayang jika dibiarkan saja!" Jongwoon menahan Onew yang ingin mengembalikan kotak bekal itu padaku dengan tatapannya. Dan berhasil membuat Onew tersenyum lebar sekali.

Aku heran, dari mana Onew tahu kalau isi dari kotak bekal itu adalah ayam? Walaupun dia sangat menyukainya, masa dia bisa menebaknya hanya dengan merasakan kehadiran ayam didekatnya? Aneh.

"Jongwoon-ah, bukankah itu pemberian pacarmu? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? dia pasti akan sedih jika mengetahuinya kan?" tanyaku pada Jongwoon setelah akhirnya aku merelakan bekal makan siang itu dihabiskan oleh Onew dan Hyukjae yang kelaparan. Aku duduk disampingnya, sedangkan Jongwoon kini tengah sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Ya! Sejak kapan dia jadi pacarku, huh? Sudahlah lebih baik kita mulai latihannya! Tidak usah membiacarakan masalahku!"

"Arasseoyo!"

Bodoh! Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku begitu peduli pada perasaan pria itu? Bukankah tidak masalah bekal itu dimakan oleh siapapun selama pria itu tidak melihatnya? Aish..ada apa denganku sih?

.

.

.

_**Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal? Satu saja. Aku tahu Tuhan sudah memberikanku banyak hal. Wajah yang tampan, orang tua yang sangat menyangiku, teman-teman yang begitu baik padaku, juga prestasi yang baik disekolah. Tapi, aku tidak pernah meminta itu semua kan? Tuhan sendiri yang dengan berbaik hatinya memberikan itu semua kepadaku. Aku sadar hidupku adalah anugrah untukku. **_

_**Namun kini aku ingin sekali meminta sesuatu pada-MU. Biarkan perasaan ini tumbuh. Seiring dengan bunga musim semi yang kini sedang bermekaran disekelilingku. Biarkan aku tetap mengaguminya dari jauh, seperti bunga matahari pada mentari-nya.**_

.

.

.

"Ssi..Kyuhyun-ssi…" Aku terbangun mendengar suara yang sepertinya tidak asing ditelingaku. Suara itu lembut dan membuatku terlena. Aku berusaha memfokuskan pandanganku pada siluet buram dihadapanku, ani, diatas tubuhku.

Aku tersentak bangun saat menyadari bahwa bayangan itu adalah sosok Sungmin. Susah payah aku mengembalikan focus pada kedua mataku. Sepertinya aku tertidur disini.

"Maaf, apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Sungmin padaku. Dari pandangannya padaku, sepertinya dia cemas dengan reaksiku barusan. Pandangan itu seperti tatapan matanya kemarin saat dia mengantarkan kotak bekal untuk Jongwoon.

"Ani…" jawabku. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak tidak beraturan dan sepertinya deru nafasku juga sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan. Aish.. aku benci ini!

"Sepertinya kau sangat lelah ya, sampai kau ketiduran disini." Sungmin tersenyum ketika mengatakan kalimatnya barusan. Kemudian dia duduk tepat disebelahku.

"Aniya…" hanya itulah jawabanku. Kemudian kami berdua hening.

Dan disinilah kami. Duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang dibelakang sekolah. Semilir angin yang lembut membuat daun-daun diatas kami bergoyang dan mengakibatkan sinar matahari kini dapat menelusup masuk diantaranya.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap diantara kami. Kami berdua seperti sedang hanyut dalam dunia kami masing-masing. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, tapi yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah kenapa Sungmin bisa berada disini? Apakah dia mencari Jongwoon lagi? Atau bolehkah aku berharap dia sedang mencariku?

Diam-diam aku memutar mataku kearahnya. Pria disebelahku ini kini sedang memejamkan matanya, seperti sedang menikmati angin yang membelai lembut kulit wajahnya yang putih. Rambutnya yang hitam berkilau, kini menari mengikuti desahan angin. Sungguh sosok yang begitu mempesona.

Tidak Kyuhyun, hentikan sekarang juga atau kau tidak akan bisa keluar sama sekali! Tanpa sadar aku memekik dalam hati. Namun, fikiranku berkata lain. Sepertinya otakku akan terus menyimpan pemandangan ini dalam waktu yang lama.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.." Sungmin memanggilku dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Ah..Ne.." Jawabku gugup. Inikah yang dirasakan Hyukjae saat Donghae menyadari bahwa Hyukjae mengambil gambarnya diam-diam? Rasanya seperti seorang penjahat yang kedapatan mencuri. Omo, Jantungku! Aku butuh Onew untuk menyediakan jantung cadangan untukku. Tapi, lebih baik Hyukjae sajalah, kalau Onew, bukannya jantung manusia dia malah membawakanku jantung ayam.

"Apa kau percaya pada janji matahari?" tanya Sungmin padaku. Masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Eh..?" Respon yang benar-benar bodoh! Aku berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Kemana Kyuhyun yang pintar dan dapat mengendalikan diri disituasi apapun? Kenapa aku jadi terlihat bodoh dan payah jika berada dihadapannya sih?

"Ya, Janji matahari bahwa dia akan setia menemanimu seumur hidup? Janjinya untuk kembali lagi saat fajar ketika malam menenggelamkannya?"

Sastra. Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Apakah aku harus membalasnya menggunakan kalimat sastra juga? Ataukah aku langsung menjawab pada intinya saja? Biar bagaimanapun aku bukanlah orang yang romantis.

"Ataukah kau lebih menyukai bulan yang teduh ketika malam membingkai harimu, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tambah Sungmin lagi. Masih sama. Dia masih memejamkan matanya, seperti tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kau tahu Sungmin-ssi? Matahari dan bulan memiliki keistimewaan masing-masing. Membandingkan mereka sama saja dengan membedakan rasa manis dan asin." Akhirnya aku memulainya juga. Jujur saja anggota Club No.1 sangat tidak suka mendengarkanku mengoceh seperti ini. Yah..semoga saja dia tidak bosan mendengarnya.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sungmin tadi. Berbicara sambil memejamkan mata. Merasakan setiap sensasi dari angin yang bermain-main dengan rambut hitamku.

"Aku lebih menyukai Malam tanpa bulan. Hanya ada bintang yang berkelap-kelip bergantian. Aku juga menyukai saat matahari terbit dikala fajar dan terbenam kala senja. Aku menyukai semuanya. Karena Tuhan menciptakan semua hal itu berbeda dan istimewa. Jika kau perhatikan baik-baik, akan ada hal yang menarik dari keduanya. "

Hening.

Hanya ada suara kicauan burung dan gesekan dedaunan karena angin. Pelan-pelan aku mulai membuka mataku, takut-takut Sungmin sudah mati bosan mendengar ceramahku tadi. Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat aku menoleh kearahnya, dia malah sedang memandangku takjub. Seperti terkejut dengan omonganku. Mungkinkah kata-kata ku tadi membuatnya tergugah?

"Kyuhyun-ssi.." Panggilnya. Degup jantungku lagi-lagi tidak mau berkompromi denganku. "Kyuhyun-ssi, kau sedang membicarakan apa barusan? Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu, kau berbicara terlalu pelan."

Tiba-tiba saja ada banyak burung gagak yang terbang diatas kepalaku.

Sial. Hancur sudah image ice prince milikku. Aku tersenyum canggung kearah Sungmin. Dia balas memandangku dengan senyuman –ini menurutku- paling manis sedunia. Dan setelahnya, kami hanya diam dan menghabiskan waktu di dalam pikiran kami masing-masing.

.

.

.

_**Aku menyukainya. Ya..sepertinya itu yang sedang terjadi padaku. Senyumnya, sosoknya, semua yang ada padanya, aku menyukainya. **_

.

.

.

"Ya! Sudah ku bilang kan, berhentilah mengikutiku seperti itu Sungmin-ah!" Aku mendengar Jongwoon berteriak kesal. Dari volume suaranya, aku bisa menebak keberadaan dia sekarang. Sepertinya dia sedang berada didepan pintu ruang latihan kami.

"Ya! Jangan berteriak seperti itu padaku! Kalau kau tidak kabur-kaburan seperti itu aku juga tidak akan mengikutimu!" Sanggah suara satu lagi yang aku yakini sebagai Sungmin.

"Apa dengan kau mengikutku, aku akan mengubah keputusanku? Sudahlah ini semua sudah berakhir Sungmin-ah!" Jongwoon membalas lagi masih dengan nada kesal.

"Ya, tidak bisakah kau ralat lagi perkataanmu? Kenapa kau tega sekali sih?" Sungmin tidak mau kalah. "Sudahlah Sungmin-ah, ini tidak akan mengubah keadaan sama sekali!" Jongwoon mendebat Sungmin lagi kemudian pergi. Dan langkah-langkah kakinya yang semakin jelas menunjukan bahwa dia sedang menuju kearah ruang latihan kami.

Aku, Hyukjae dan Onew cepat-cepat mengambil posisi kami masing-masing. Untuk apa lagi jika bukan untuk berpura-pura latihan. Jongwoon paling tidak senang jika ada yang menguping pembicaraannya. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan menguping juga sih. Siapa suruh suara mereka sekeras itu? Jadi, jangan salahkan telinga kami yang memang sangat peka ini.

BLAM!

Suara pintu tertutup beriringan dengan Jongwoon yang memasuki ruang latihan. Secara bersamaan kami mengamatinya dan baru saja hendak mengucapakan kata selamat datang, Jongwoon sudah memandang kami dan mengeluarkan suara menjengkelkan itu lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung latihan saja! Tidak usah bertanya macam-macam padaku, karena aku yakin kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi!"

.

.

.

Aku melihat dia. Masih di bawah pohon yang sama. Hanya saja ekspresinya kali ini berbeda dengan yang sering aku temui. Sudah satu bulan sejak obrolan pertama kami dibawah pohon sakura ini. Dan entah jadwal dari mana, kami selalu ada disini di jam pulang sekolah.

Dan tanpa kata ataupun perjanjian sebelumnya, kami sepakat membagi pohon ini untuk kami berdua. Biasanya dia akan langsung menyambutku dengan senyumannya, tapi kali ini tidak. Suasana hatinya sedang mendung.

Aku duduk ditempatku yang biasa. Bersandar pada pohon yang lumayan besar itu dan membelakangi Sungmin. Seperti biasa, tidak ada obrolan yang berarti diantara kami. Hanya menikmati udara sore dan suara gesekan dedaunan yang tertiup angin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.." panggil Sungmin. "Ne.." Jawabku.

"Apakah kau pernah merasakan patah hati?" Tanya Sungmin padaku. Pertanyaan yang cukup sulit. Aku saja sedang tidak yakin bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta, dia malah menanyakan sesuatu yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

"Entahlah, Hyukjae bilang rasanya seperti hatimu baru saja teriris pisau. Ya, sepertinya itu yang dikatakannya saat dia tahu bahwa Donghae pacaran dengan Siwon." Jawabku. Menggunakan kata-kata Hyukjae sebagai referensi.

"Wah, sepertinya sakit sekali ya?"

"Apa kau sedang merasakannya?" tanyaku hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaannya.

"Ani, Aku tidak sedang patah hati. Tapi ada seseorang yang aku sayangi yang sedang patah hati saat ini." Jawabnya lagi. Apakah dia sedang membicarakan Jongwoon? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Bukankah Jongwoon yang memutuskan dia siang tadi?

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa yang sedang patah hati?"

"Sahabatku! Dia begitu mencintai Kim Jongwoon, tapi Jongwoon menolaknya." Jawab Sungmin lagi. Oh, Rupanya cinta segitiga? Tidak terpikirkan sama sekali olehku. Jadi, Jongwoon dan Sungmin saling menyukai, tapi kemudian Sungmin menyadari bahwa sahabatnya menyukai Jongwoon. Dan Sungmin memilih untuk mengalah dan mengorbankan perasaannya? Aish..seperti kisah cinta di melodrama yang sering ditonton Hyukjae!

"Oh…" responku singkat. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat meneruskan obrolan ini, aku yakin pada akhirnya akulah yang akan patah hati. Karena pada akhir cerita melodrama itu jagoannya selalu mengalah demi orang yang dicintainya. Oke, anggaplah aku adalah pemeran utamanya disini. Jadi, aku adalah jagoannya yang akan mengalah merelakan orang yang dicintainya agar bahagia.

"Aku sangat menyayangi sahabatku, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membantunya terus seperti itu kan?"

"Benar, biarkan sahabatmu menunjukan perasaannya sendiri pada Jongwoon! Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti itu dan jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri." Ahh..lagi-lagi kalimat sok bijak yang keluar. Jujur, aku benci diriku yang bersikap sok dewasa seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku membohongi perasaanku?" tanya Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dihadapanku. Aku tersentak sedikit melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah kesal.

"Maksudku.."

"Maksudmu aku menyukai Jongwoon? Begitu?!" sambar Sungmin sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku tadi. Aku mengangguk otomatis menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Sungmin tadi. Sungmin memutar matanya frustasi. Kemudian memandangku tajam.

"Jadi kau mengira selama ini aku bolak-balik ketempat latihan kalian itu gara-gara makhluk tidak tahu terima kasih itu? oh..ayolah Kyuhyun-ssi kau itu lucu sekali!"

Lho, memangnya bukan? Heranku dalam hati. Tapi aku terlalu shock dengan keadaan saat ini aku begitu dekat dengan Sungmin. Hingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangan diriku sendiri dimata cokelatnya. Omo! Jantungku! Jantungku! Hyukjae, Onew, siapapun, tolong aku sekarang!

"Memangnya bukan?" tanyaku balik setelah susah payah aku menahan jantungku agar tidak lepas dari tempatnya. Lagi-lagi dia menatapku, kali ini dengan tatapan yang intense.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanyanya lagi, seperti frustasi dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Aku menggeleng mantap. Sungmin masih menatapku lekat seperti tidak mau kehilangan diriku,eh, bolehkah aku berharap seperti itu?

"Aish..Jinjja! Kyuhyun-ssi, Jongwoon itu sepupuku! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya, kan?" Sungmin kali ini nampak menyerah kemudian dia duduk disebelahku dan bersandar pada pohon yang sama denganku. Bahu kami saling bersentuhan.

Jadi, dia menyukai orang lain? Mungkinkan itu Hyukjae? Karena dia sepertinya paling dekat dengan Hyukjae belakangan ini. Onew sepertinya tidak karena dia khan adik kelas kami. Yah, benarkan pada akhirnya akulah yang patah hati disini.

Hening lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apakah kau tidak ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya yang ingin aku temui?" Tanya Sungmin dan sukses membuat konsentrasiku terpecah. Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? tentu saja aku tidak ingin tahu karena itu akan membuatku patah hati kan?

"Aniya~ itu khan masalah pribadimu Sungmin-ssi, jadi aku tidak berhak untuk mencampurinya."

"Aish..bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa orang yang ingin aku temui adalah kau?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat emosi menghadapiku. Terkejut? Tentu saja aku terkejut, jika ini hanya lelucon, maka ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Benar-benar tidak lucu!

"Jangan bercanda Sungmin-ssi, itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" kilahku.

"Itu benar Kyuhyun-ssi! Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak hari pertama kau berdiri diatas panggung untuk mewakili siswa-siswi kelas satu pada hari pertama masuk sekolah. Aku menyukaimu yang selalu serius menggubah lagu dibawah pohon ini. Aku menyukai dirimu yang polos seperti ini."

"Joengmalyo?" aku tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja ku dengar. Apakah ini mimpi?

"Ne, Aku menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Nae namjachingu-ga dwieojullaeyo?" tanyanya. Dan responku? Hanya mengangguk dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Saat ini juga dihadapanku aku bisa melihat bunga sakura berguguran dan desahan angin ini membuat semua hal terasa indah dan sejuk sekaligus ketika aku melihat Sungmin tersenyum.

_**Matahari itu memang menghangatkan dan memberikan kehidupan. Tapi malam juga menenangkan dan bisa memberikanmu perlindungan atas lelah yang menderamu. **_

_**Kau adalah matahari untukku yang menghangatkan dan memberikan kehidupan untukku. Dan aku…aku adalah malam yang memberikan perlindungan untukmu juga tempat beristirahat yang tepat saat lelahmu. We're complete each other, aren't we?**_

.

.

.

**-Fin-**

A.n : One shot for my MLS readers ^^ I'm sorry it is not even coming out good, I Know :p

ENJOY

**Zen~**


End file.
